


A Very Shy Dwarf

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Our Hobbit Lass [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkwardness, Beorn's House, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Confessions, Confrontations, Confusion, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Drama, Durin Family, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Epic Fail, Erebor, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Female Bilbo, Fili is awesome, Fili tries to help, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealousy, Kili is a sweetheart, Kíli is in love, Little Brothers, Matchmaking, Mirkwood, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Bilbo, Pining, Poor Kíli, Rejection, Relationship Advice, Rivendell, Romance, Shy Kíli, Shyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never ceased to amaze Fili that for all of his brother’s outgoingness, defiance in wielding a bow and arrow, and enjoying pulling off pranks, Kili was a very shy dwarf when it came to lasses. Bookverse, movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Shy Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Certain as the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486642) by [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton). 



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

First there was how Kili made a nuisance of himself in Bag End (from wiping his boots on the Halfling’s glory box to singing loudly while throwing the china through the air); he merely grinning wider at his hostess’s fretting. Next had been the countless teasing and pranks on the trail which Fili was hard pressed to number exactly, resulting in his brother becoming more obnoxious in most of the company’s eyes, and Miss Baggins being frequently frightened and put out with him. But it wasn’t until Rivendell when Fili witnessed Kili blush and duck his head in embarrassment when Bilbo caught him staring at her wistfully on the other side of the fire one night that the prince’s suspicions were finally confirmed. _Oh, Kee, here we go again_ , he thought, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands.

“Just tell her!” the blond-haired dwarf hissed as they settled down for the night.

The archer blanched, first paling before turning bright red. “I can’t!” he protested in a whisper, eyes wide with panic. “I never was brave enough to approach the girls I fancied when I was young! You know that, Fili.”

Aye, well did the older prince know! “And _I_ always ended up approaching them on your behalf due to your shyness!” he reminded the other in exasperation. 

Kili’s eyes brightened. “Will you help me again, brother?” 

“Are you _jesting?_ ” Fili blurted, looking at the brown-haired dwarf as though he was crazy. Had his brother forgotten how those situations had usually ended: with the lass in question thinking Fili himself was interested in her, resulting in much confusion and awkwardness for all three?! 

The younger dwarf reached out and clasped Fili’s shoulder. “Please, Fee, please,” he begged.

It was hard to deny Kili when he used that tone of voice, pouted that way. “Fine,” Fili grumbled, turning over. He could practically feel Kili’s bright beam directed at his back. “But this is the last time I’ll do this,” he warned.

Fili got it over and done with during the next day after the company snuck out of Rivendell. He fell back to walk with the hobbit after giving his brother a pointed look. Returning Bilbo’s nod, he smiled and proclaimed:

“You are looking quite stout for a hobbit, Miss Baggins. Just like a dwarf-lass!”

“Really, Master Fili, you need not be so rude by accusing me of being _fat!_ ” she sputtered angrily. Huffing and muttering something about lack of manners under her breath, she marched off to walk with Balin up ahead.

Well. Fili blinked. That was unexpected. When Kili materialized at his elbow and heard what happened, he frowned in confusion.

“She did not appreciate the compliment? But it always worked before with everyone else!”

“Yes, but she is not everyone!”

“No,” Kili mused, his expression softening as his gaze picked out a head full of honey colored curls. “No, she is not…”

Fili rolled his eyes. Well, at least that was that. Soon Kili’s infatuation would be over.

Except it wasn’t, he realized. Amongst the celebration on top of the Carrock when Thorin finally accepted Bilbo as part of the company and embraced her, only Fili saw the way Kili’s hands balled into fists and the longing and jealously in his dark eyes as he observed the two. The blond-haired prince considered bashing his head against something. Apparently his brother had it _bad_.

Things started looking up a little during their rest at Beorn’s house. The two princes spent quite a lot of time with Bilbo exploring the place. Maybe it was due to the sense of safety, of time seeming to slow down, or simply enjoying a good meal and warm bed… But Fili almost dared to think that Kili and Bilbo were growing closer; he teased her less, and she seemed more welcoming of his company. The shared long looks and warm smiles couldn’t all be Fili’s overactive imagination.

Yet still, the prince failed in his attempts to leave the two of them alone, his brother shadowing him whenever he bid Bilbo farewell. His nudges for the other to share his feelings with her were shot done without fail.

Thus, the day before the company was set to continue on their journey, as he and Kili listened to Ori and Bilbo’s discussion about yet another cultural difference between dwarves and hobbits, Fili cut in, a sudden thought dawning.

“Can hobbits marry creatures other than those of their own race?” he asked excitedly. Receiving blank looks from the others, he elaborated, “For example, if Kili wanted to marry you, would that be allowed?”

Kili made a strangled nose in the back of his throat, turning red as an apple. Ori covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes grew large, his shoulders shaking. Though heat rose in her cheeks, Bilbo seemed more puzzled than embarrassed by the question. Tilting her head she wrinkled her nose.

“I’m a Baggins, and we are considered a very respectable and proper family. Marriage to a dwarf would not be viewed kindly,” she replied slowly, frowning. “It isn’t done. Now maybe if it was a Took or Brandybuck…”

Poor Kili sulked and pined for weeks. Fili was caught off guard the evening his brother shoved several rocks into his hands with a determined expression. His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline as he realized what the rocks were for.

“Kee…” 

“You must give them to Bilbo!”

“But these would signify—“

“I know. I desire to court her.”

For a long moment the two brothers looked at each other in the gloomy twilight.

“You’ve never tried to pursue a girl for this long, to actually court one before, Kili,” Fili said. 

“Aye. But it is _Bilbo_. She is – I love her,” Kili confessed quietly, tone serious. 

“Then she ought to receive these from your own hands, not mine. So there is no misunderstanding.”

The younger dwarf stared down at the stones cradled in Fili’s hands, nervousness and fear flickering in his face. He swallowed hard.

“Will you come with me?” he requested. 

Fili smiled. “Of course.”

They found Bilbo seated near Bofur, wrapped up in her blanket listening as the toymaker played his flute. As he sat down beside his brother, in the low light Fili could make out the lass’s weary expression, and he wondered how much the Mirkwood affected her spirits, being a creature more accustomed to open air and sunshine.

“Good evening, Bilbo,” Kili said shyly.

“Hello, Kili, Fili,” she greeted tiredly.

After a long silence, and his elbowing Kili proving to not help things, Fili sighed and spoke up. “Kili wanted to give you something.”

“Oh?” she asked curiously.

“Hold out your hands,” Kili instructed, darting a quick glare over his shoulder when he was poked hard by Fili. Carefully he slid the rocks into the hobbit’s cupped palms. 

“Um,” she squinted down at her hands, “rocks, these are rocks?”

“Oh, aye,” Kili stammered after being elbowed once more.

“They are…nice. Thank you.”

Kili puff up and Fili covered a laugh with a cough.

“May I ask what are they for?” Bilbo asked.

Fili sensed more than saw his brother wilt at the question. Twice he opened and shut his mouth, searching for a way to save the situation. “Are rocks not important to hobbits?” the blond-haired dwarf finally asked.

“Oh, indeed not! Rocks do not mean much for us hobbits.” The lass looked back and forth at the dismayed Fili and downcast Kili several times. “Why do you ask? Do these mean something special?”

Heart sinking, Fili spared a glance to his brother seated between him and Bilbo, his dark head bowed and shoulders slumped in defeat. “You-u-u see, Miss Baggins, when a dwarf d-desires to co—“ the prince’s explanation was cut off short by a horrible screech. Huge spiders materialized out of the darkness, and Fili quite forgot about such things as rocks and courtship and romance.

In fact, it was not until many weeks later that Fili had time to remember such things. After the company’s dreadful ordeals in Mirkwood, then their misadventure in Lake-town, and there was Smaug, Thorin’s gold sickness, and Bilbo’s banishment, followed finally by the battle, and he almost lost his brother and uncle as well as his own life.

It was not until all three Durins were well on the mend, and Fili noted how Kili’s face lit up each time Bilbo visited the tent of healing that he recalled his brother’s problem.

“Have you considered requesting the services of an official matchmaker?” he brought up the subject the first night the dwarves returned to the mountain. “Since all our attempts have failed?”

Kili wrinkled his nose in distaste. Fili plunged on before his brother could open his mouth.

“Balin is a matchmaker. He knows both you and Bilbo. Besides, you wouldn’t have to worry about stumbling over your words while declaring your intentions. Balin is good at explaining those types of things.”

Fili knew he’d won when Kili’s frown changed to a considering expression and then an excited, hopeful look.

It took four days for Kili to gather his courage before Fili marched him to their cousin’s quarters. Balin listened to Kili’s request (filled with adorable stammers and blushes) gravely though his eyes twinkled and lips twitched behind his beard.

“It would be an honor and delight to work on your behalf,” the adviser reassured with a wide smile.

The deed occurred the next day. Custom demanded the matchmaker consult with each dwarf separately, providing an answer to the one who requested the matchmaking before the courtship could officially begin. But that did not stop Kili from pleading with Balin to approach Bilbo in a semi-public place with the intent to overhear the conference, to Fili great amusement. Thus the older prince shook with mirth as he leaned against a statue in the gardens, observing Balin speaking with Bilbo who’d been admiring the roses; he did not conceal his laughter at Kili’s annoyed expression, seated too far away on a bench with Tauriel to hear anything. Yet Kili could not stop beaming the rest of the day when Balin came back with Bilbo’s answer.

It would be considered quite discourteous to try to spy on a courtship, for dwarves were very private creatures. However this was not a typical pair, so Fili felt little guilt for spying. Besides, he had been dragged into his brother’s romance and was curious to see it through.

Bilbo and Kili were quite adorable together, the blond-haired dwarf admitted to himself. So sweet and cute, they complimented each other very well. 

Only Fili was not quite sure if the courtship was supposed to be going the way that it was. From what he had heard, dwarf courtship consisted of spending time together, doing things for each other, getting to know one another better. So Fili became puzzled as day after day when Kili and Bilbo met up for the specific purpose of courting, Bilbo excused herself without warning before they were finished. It happened, Fili noticed, every single time they encountered Captain Tauriel. The three would start to talk, and soon after Bilbo left, wishing Kili and Tauriel good day. Even when Kili occasionally said she did not have to go, the hobbit had some important matter she’d forgotten and needed to see to.

Things went on that way for a week…two…three… And Kili grew more and more bewildered. 

“And she has not said _anything_ to explain her behavior?” Fili asked one day as he watched his brother pace briskly in the garden. The archer’s expression was a mixture of worry, hurt, and frustration.

Kili shook his head. “Nothing! Her manner is nothing but sweetness and kindness. I do not understand what is wrong!”

The older dwarf chewed his bottom lip, thinking. “Do…do you think she has perhaps changed her mind?” he asked hesitantly.

Freezing, his brother stared at him. “About _us?_ ”

Fili nodded reluctantly.

Kili scowled darkly. “If that was true then why has—“ he broke off mid-sentence, something catching his eye over Fili shoulder. Straightening to his full height, he strode with long determined strides past his brother. Turning to see what Kili was doing, Fili’s eyes widened as he saw Bilbo had appeared at the end of path, carrying a basket of flowers. Instantly he broke out into a trot, concerned about what might happen between the two.

“Bilbo Baggins!” Kili called out loudly before he reached the hobbit.

Fili watched the lass’s smile fade. He could only imagine his brother’s expression.

“Kili,” she greeted in return, taking half a step back. “Good—”

“Every time we meet you go before we’ve finished courting. I demand to know why you always abandon me, leaving me with Tauriel!” he said hotly, stopping inches in front of her. 

In any other situation, Fili would have laughed at Bilbo’s gob smocked expression as she dropped her basket and stared up at Kili. Instead, the prince observed intently from behind a bush.

“Balin requested…you and Tauriel…,” the Halfling struggled to find words.

_Oh!_ Fili thought, slapping his face into the palm of his hand.

“It was _you_ , you silly hobbit! Only you!” Kili exclaimed. 

Shaking his head for a few seconds in disbelief, Fili eventually lifted his head and peeked around the bush. Kili had Bilbo wrapped in his arms, and the two were in the middle of a kiss. Smiling, the prince retreated back behind the bush. 

“Took him long enough to get over his shyness,” Fili mused with a chuckle.

THE END


End file.
